


The Ace

by Serenity4Lifeee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is done with being used, Akaashi stands up for himself, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto Koutarou is a Mess, Bokuto isn't a player, Bullying, Closeted Bokuto Koutarou, Crushes, Fukuroudani, Hangover, He is kind of a jerk though, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kissing, Leaked Images, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Friend, Party, Popular Bokuto Koutarou, Quarterback, Quiet Akaashi Keiji, Regret, Sad Akaashi Keiji, Scared Bokuto Koutarou, Social Media, Songfic, Underage Drinking, Volleyball, Volleyball Jerks, Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, iwaoi - Freeform, no happy ending, they don't end up together, volleyball game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: Akaashi Keiji was the quiet first year. Bokuto Koutarou was the ace of the volleyball team. They hook up at a party. Who do you believe? The star of the game or the no name boy from the first year class?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	The Ace

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song Quarterback by Kira Isabella.
> 
> I really recommend the song! This fic wouldn't exist without it!

**_“He was the quarterback… Smiled at her, imagine that._ **

**_How do you explain the star of the game and the no name girl from the freshman class?”_ **

**_-Quarterback, Kira Isabella_ **

Akaashi watched with wide eyes as the stands erupted with cheers, people all but shouting the name of Bokuto Koutarou, Fukurodani’s ace player. The boy himself let out a loud cheer as his teammates tackled him into a hug, the joy from winning the game sparking throughout everyone. The game itself had been amazing and Akaashi was awestruck. Bokuto truly was something else.

“Ugh, he’s so hot,” a girl said from off to the side, popping her gum obnoxiously loud. Akaashi glanced at her momentarily as her friend laughed shortly.

“I’d let him hit it.” They smiled down at the volleyball court, eyes dark with want. Akaashi pulled his gaze away to look at the team again only to find himself frozen in shock as eyes the color of liquid gold locked on him. His breath left him in a rush as Bokuto grinned before turning away and Akaashi hid his face as he felt a blush creep across his cheeks.

“Let’s go down and see if we can talk to him,” one of the girls said, pulling her friend after her. Akaashi watched them leave, turning away and making his way down the steps so he could leave. He had to get home or his parents would get worried and he didn’t want to risk that conversation. As he made his way out of the school building he stopped and leaned back against the wall, pulling out his phone so he could text his ride.

“Hey, Keiji, you came to the game!” He glanced up, gaze finding one of his friends as they offered him a friendly smile.

“Ah, Tooru.” He returned the smile with one of his own, though not as wide. “Yes, I thought I might as well.” Oikawa approached, arms crossing as he raised an eyebrow.

“You need a ride?” Akaashi shook his head.

“I have a ride, but thank you.” He let his gaze wander before meeting his friends brown eyes again. “Where’s Iwaizumi?” Oikawa waved a hand as he responded.

“Went to get the car.” Akaashi nodded, looking back to his phone. “Well, did you enjoy the game?” Akaashi’s gaze moved back up.

“It was entertaining. Especially Bokuto-san. He gets really into it.” Oikawa smiled knowingly, hand propped on his hip.

“He does get pretty into it,” Oikawa said. “He’s one of the best volleyball players around so it’s no wonder he’s being scouted already. He’ll be one to watch out for.” Before Akaashi could respond a car pulled up and honked loudly, a door popping open.

“Come on, Lazykawa. I have to get you home before your mom scolds me for keeping you out,” Iwaizumi informed. Oikawa sighed, offering Akaashi a look before hopping into the car.

“See you later, Keiji! Get home safely!” Akaashi waved as the door shut and they drove off, eyes moving back to his phone so he could finally send the text to his ride. As he finished typing there was the squeal of tires and a voice called out.

“Hey, Akashi right?” He looked up, breath catching when he saw those bright golden eyes. Bokuto smiled cheerfully, arm hanging out the window as he watched Akaashi.

“It’s actually Akaashi,” he corrected, screen going black as his phone shut off, the text going unsent. Bokuto nodded, smile staying in place.

“Well,  _ Akaashi _ ,” Bokuto emphasized. “Would you like to come to a party with us?” Akaashi blinked in surprise, gaze moving to where some of the other players were sitting in the car before looking back to Bokuto.

“You want  _ me _ to go to a party with  _ you _ ?” The volleyball player nodded, brushing his hair, that was now down, out of his face.

“Yeah. Do you wanna go?” Akaashi found himself trapped in those hopeful eyes and before he could think logically he found himself nodding. “Great!” Bokuto ushered towards the back. “Hop in.” Akaashi did as told, buckling in as the car started to move. He gulped, gaze focusing outside the window. He was probably going to regret this later.

The car was filled with playful banter as the volleyball players joked around, smacking each other lightly. Akaashi didn’t speak, unsure of what he could do in the situation. A party wasn’t his thing and he knew his parents would be panicking if he wasn’t home by twelve, but it was those eyes and that smile that made it impossible for him to say no. Bokuto, Akaashi realized, was a hard person to say no to and that made him extremely dangerous.

“We’re here!” One of the volleyball players shouted as the car stopped in a makeshift parking lot filled with other cars. Everyone piled out with cheers, yelling and stumbling over each other as they ran out towards a large bonfire surrounded by people. Akaashi followed quietly after, glancing at his phone to check the time. It was already nearing eleven and he wasn’t sure how he would necessarily get home.

“Hey, Kaashi, come with me!” He startled, looking up to meet Bokuto’s gaze. It was then he was hit with how physically fit the volleyball player was. It shouldn’t have been a surprise. He was an athlete after all, but the realization was like a slap to the face as Bokuto’s warm hand grabbed his wrist, guiding him after. Akaashi slid his phone into his pocket, letting himself be guided to a flimsy table that was set up. Bokuto grabbed a cup and a bottle of something clear, pouring it and proceeding to add cranberry juice before he handed it to Akaashi.

“What is it?” He asked, carefully taking the plastic cup, eyes flickering up to Bokuto who grinned.

“Just trust me. It’s good.” Akaashi sniffed the drink, almost choking as his senses were hit with the incredibly strong scent of alcohol. When he met Bokuto’s gaze he regretted it instantly, already lifting the cup to his lips and taking a sip. He coughed as the drink went down, the taste something stronger than anything he’d ever had. It wasn’t bad but definitely something that would leave a person wasted beyond belief. “How is it?” Bokuto questioned, pouring his own drink.

“It’s okay,” Akaashi replied, taking a small sip. Bokuto took a large drink of his own, leading Akaashi away from the table.

“Let’s go watch the fire,” Bokuto said, mind already on the next thing. Akaashi couldn’t stop a smile from pulling at his lips, head ducking as Bokuto’s hand locked in his own. He took another sip as they came to a stop, eyes travelling around the fire and the people watching it.

“Wow,” Akaashi said softly, taking a larger drink from his cup.

“Yeah,” Bokuto said, hand squeezing Akaashi’s. When Akaashi looked back over he caught Bokuto watching him, eyes scanning his face with a strange look that made Akaashi’s heart pick up. “Hey, Kaashi, why have I never seen you before?”

“Ah, it’s my first year.” Bokuto tilted his head so Akaashi continued. “I also usually stay in the back and keep quiet.” His eyes widened as Bokuto’s hand brushed over his cheek.

“I think you should be more open. You have a really nice voice.” Akaashi made a small helpless noise as Bokuto’s hand moved away and he threw back the rest of his drink, crushing the now empty cup and tossing it to the side. Akaashi couldn’t pull his gaze away as Bokuto’s eyes moved around the crowds of people, a blush heating up his face. Nobody had ever been so blunt to him before and it was really doing things to him.

“Bokuto-san, why did you stop to ask me to come?” The volleyball player turned back to him, eyes locked on him alone.

“Because you’re beautiful,” he answered as if the answer was obvious. Akaashi flushed, eyes going wide as he struggled to breath. “Why do you look so surprised? You’re gorgeous.” Akaashi blamed it on the fact that his brain was going fuzzy, though a part of him also knew he really did want it when he leaned forwards, lips pressing against Bokuto’s quickly. The volleyball player blinked at him before smiling happily. “Your lips are so soft, Kaashi!”

“I-” He was cut off as Bokuto kissed him again, his cup falling from his hand. There were those impossibly warm hands on his back, pressing him closer as their mouths moved against each other, Bokuto exploring his mouth as they kissed. Akaashi was instantly lost to the desperation, his mind blanking as Bokuto pressed into him. All Akaashi knew was that he felt good and that he never wanted this feeling to ever go away.

* * *

When Akaashi woke up his head was pounding, body aching as he groaned. He looked around groggily, finding himself on a couch.

“Oh, thank god you’re okay!” He winced at the loud voice, blinking up as Oikawa ran towards him. His friend, cupped his face gently, looking him over worriedly. “I swear to god you had me worried sick, Keiji!” Akaashi didn’t know what was happening so he closed his eyes, brow furrowing as his head flared painfully.

“What happened?” He muttered.

“You don’t remember?” He made a pained noise and Oikawa sighed. “I got a text that you were at that bonfire party and were in pretty bad condition. When I got there you were passed out on the ground with some worried girl sitting next to you. She said she wasn’t sure what happened but that you’d thrown up and weren’t looking good.” Akaashi rubbed at his eyes before opening them, meeting Oikawa’s gaze.

“I don’t know what-” He felt his heart drop. Almost like a flood the memories came back and Akaashi flushed, eyes wide in panic. “Oh my god.” He remembered warm hands and lips hot on his, a body pressed close as skin met skin and the way Bokuto Koutarou’s voice rang in his ears, coaxing out sounds Akaashi had never made before. Akaashi took notice of the pain in his lower back as he shifted and tried to calm himself down as he was hit with the realization. “I slept with Bokuto Koutarou,” he whispered.

“You what?” Akaashi met Oikawa’s gaze in panic.

“I slept with him. I remember now.” Oikawa watched him, eyes equally wide in shock. “Tooru, I had sex with him! I’ve never had sex with anyone before!” Oikawa nodded, gulping.

“Um, well… was it good?” Akaashi’s jaw dropped at the question.

“Tooru!” Oikawa put his hands up in defense.

“I’m sorry! I don’t know what to say to that!” Akaashi groaned, flinching at the pain in his head. Almost as if to rub his headache in his phone chimed loudly. Oikawa picked it up, looking at the message before gasping. “Keiji, what happened when you slept with him?” Akaashi made a confused noise as Oikawa opened his phone. “You did it at the party in the car?”

“Why would I know that?” Oikawa bit his lip anxiously, turning his phone so Akaashi could see what was on his screen. His breath left him in seconds as he stared at the picture. It was him and Bokuto making out. Wait, no. It was more than that. “No. That can’t-”

“I’m so sorry, Keiji,” Oikawa said gently, the phone moving out of view.

“Who took that picture? Who was  _ watching _ that?” Oikawa glanced at the screen before responding.

“It was posted by one of the volleyball players on Bokuto’s team. There’s- more pictures…” Akaashi tried to look but Oikawa shut the phone off quickly, putting it aside. “It doesn’t matter. Looking at them won’t make it better.” Akaashi tried to breath, he really did, but it was becoming harder as it hit him that the entire world would be able to see pictures of him having sex with none other than the ace of Fukurodani, Bokuto Koutarou.

“Tooru, I can’t go out in public like this. Everyone will know!” Oikawa continued to bite his lip, nodding nervously.

“I know, but there’s nothing we can do. They’re already out there.” Akaashi hid his face in his hands, trying desperately to hold in his tears. “If it makes you feel better, I’ll be here if you need a friend or anything.” Akaashi only moved into his friend's arms, the tears escaping as his life came crumbling down around him.

* * *

At school on Monday all eyes were on Akaashi as he kept his on the ground. By now everyone knew what had happened and seen the pictures. There was no escaping it and Akaashi felt absolutely awful.

“Hey, Bokuto, look! It’s that slut who got you drunk just so he could get fucked like a little girl!” Akaashi felt himself pale, grip tightening on his books. He didn’t want to look up.

“Yeah,” a painfully familiar voice responded. Now Akaashi did look up, eyes meeting gold as Bokuto watched him. He had a strange pained look in his eyes but his lips were pulled up in a smile that didn’t seem quite real. Akaashi wondered if maybe Bokuto was just as affected as him by those pictures being spread.

“Hey, slut! Keep your eyes to yourself! We don’t need you messing with our ace again!” Akaashi refused to look at the volleyball players calling out to him, eyes still on Bokuto. “Come on, Bokuto! Tell that girly bitch to leave you alone! No way he’s using you again!” Bokuto broke eye contact, turning away.

“Let’s go. He’ll only keep staring so it’s no use.” Akaashi had to hold in the reaction that was ready to break out of him at Bokuto’s words, gaze snapping back down as he walked to the nearest hallway and hid under the empty staircase. His books fell to the floor along with his bag as his hands shook and he fell down as well. There were no words to properly convey how hurt he felt. He’d been used and tossed to the side with no one to defend him. Not even Bokuto stood up for the truth, instead choosing to follow along with the excuse that Akaashi was just some slut who got him drunk to have a good time.

“Fuck,” Akaashi whispered as tears pooled in his eyes. He rubbed at them in an attempt to hold back his emotions but it didn’t work, a few tears escaping as he trembled.

“Akaashi?” His head snapped up, scrambling to stand as he was met with a distressed looking Bokuto.

“What do you want?” He asked, wiping at the tears still slipping down his face. “Are you planning to use me again just so you can tell your friends I’m a desperate slut who can’t get enough?” Bokuto shook his head, looking down.

“I’m sorry, Akaashi. Seriously, I am. You have no idea how much I regret it.” Akaashi flinched, the words hurting more than helping.

“Great, thanks.” Bokuto waved his hands frantically, eyes wide.

“I didn’t mean I regret sleeping with you! I actually didn’t mind that at all,” he said sheepishly, face turning the lightest shade of pink. Akaashi found it painfully cute. “I’m bi,” Bokuto said. “It’s just, nobody knows and people aren’t the most accepting,” he explained.

“If you think that’s going to make this better you’re wrong,” Akaashi replied. “To everyone you’re still the same big star player they love. To them I’m the person who got you wasted and forced you to have sex with me.” Akaashi sighed. “You’re not even doing anything to stop people from thinking that.”

“I know and I’m-” Akaashi stopped him.

“Don’t tell me you’re sorry, Bokuto-san. That night you made me a drink that made it impossible for me to think properly. I wasn’t in the right state of mind and even then you proceeded to go through with everything.” Akaashi met his gaze. “You used me. I hope you know that.” Bokuto nodded brokenly.

“I didn’t mean to,” he said softly. “I was serious when I said I thought you were beautiful. Everything was genuine. It wasn’t my intention to use you or have them take pictures.” Bokuto’s expression was very serious. “When you kissed me I was really happy and didn’t stop to think. I should’ve put a stop to things and I’m sorry about that. I’m also sorry for leaving you afterwards. I should’ve stayed to make sure you got home safely.” Akaashi frowned.

“You’re not going to tell people it was mutual, are you?” Bokuto avoided his gaze. “You’re really okay with letting people think that I used you?” When Bokuto didn’t respond Akaashi shook his head. “I can’t believe you. If you liked me as much as you think you do then we wouldn’t be here. You should go.” Bokuto looked up, gaze panicked.

“I don’t know what to do!” He shouted suddenly. “I didn’t mean for this to happen and I know I’m too scared to tell people the truth but that doesn’t mean I don’t like you!” Akaashi quickly picked up his things, collecting himself as Bokuto watched him. “Can’t we just-”

“I’m not going to let you use me,” Akaashi said. “I thought you were a better person but I was clearly wrong. You’ve already messed up my life and I won’t let you do it again.” He started to walk past the volleyball player. “Please get out of my life and never talk to me again.”

“Akaashi-” He was gone before Bokuto could finish. If he wasn’t going to tell the truth and nobody was going to believe Akaashi there was no reason for him to even try. He regretted ever going to that volleyball game and he regretted ever agreeing to get into that car.

**_“Who you gonna blame; the star of the game or the no name girl in the freshman class?”_ **

**_-Quarterback, Kira Isabella_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> They don't end up together in the end but it's still kind of a happy ending because Akaashi stands up for himself, right? Maybe? Perhaps?


End file.
